


Our Little Pixie

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, but it's mostly fluff, it's purely fluff, lovey dovey mushy story, there is a brief sad-ish kinda moment, there is mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a morning in the life of Pete Wentz and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Pixie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbones/gifts).



> I figured with my username being what it is I had to post at least one Fall Out Boy work and I really loved writing this one, might make a follow up or like a few years later one eventually but I don't know, depends on how people react to this one.

The sound of two sets of feet running across the hardwood floor interrupts my focus and I look up in time to see Patrick scoop up the small, dark haired child running across the living room ahead of him. She starts giggling uncontrollably as he gently tosses her onto the couch and tickles her. She rolls around trying to escape, but with no success. "Daddy! Daddy stop it!" she squeals. 

"Why? What's wrong Dani? Don't like when Daddy gets you back for tickling his feet while he's trying to work?" he laughs and tickles her some more. 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she giggles, her bright bluey-green eyes squidged shut and her pretty ivory face turning beat red. "Dad! Help!" she calls out in hopes of rescue. I slide off my chair and make my way over to stand behind 'Trick and grab his hips, pressing my fingertips in slightly and pulling him back so he let's go of Dani. I tickle him lightly and he topples over, almost landing on her. 

"Come on Pete! Two against one is no fair!" he cries as our daughter tickles his neck mercilessly. 

"Sorry 'Trick, she called for help and you know I can't tell her no." I laugh and tickle him harder as he squirms around trying to get away from us. "Do you solemnly swear to leave our lovely little pixie alone and not tickle her anymore?" he shakes his head ferociously and grabs at my hips, trying and failing to find my ticklish spot. 

"Okay! Okay! I give! I won't tickle her anymore!" he cries out, gasping for air. I get off him and Dani climbs over the back of the couch to peek at him from there, not sure if he'll actually leave her be. He sits up and looks at her. He pretends to lunge at her and she instantly takes off running towards her room. 

“So what exactly was all that about?” I relax, sitting back onto the couch and pulling him close to me so he is almost sitting in my lap. He leans back and snuggles into me. 

“I was trying to get some stuff organized for that show next weekend on my laptop and something started to tickle my feet, so I looked around the computer and she was sitting there grinning like a little devil tickling my feet. I told her if she didn’t quit it I’d get her back, so she looked at me with a mischievous grin, that so reminded me of you, and tickled my feet again so I chased her out here.” he chuckles softly. 

“I see,” I pause as he gets a look this lost look on his face after a moment. “What’s wrong ‘Trick?” 

“I just realized it’s been five years.” he tilts his head back to look at me. “You know I thought I had screwed everything up, I thought I’d lose you.” 

“Well you were wrong, I love you and that day was one of the best days of my life.” I hug him to my chest and rest my chin on the top of his head. “I was a little scared when your face drained of all colour when I pulled that ring box out of my back pocket. I was sure that meant you were gonna say no but it was too late to go back at that point.” 

“I was just scared you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore when you found out I had the carrier gene, I didn’t think you would want to be around me anymore. I was so afraid you would leave me when I told you I was pregnant and I’d be raising Dani on my own.” he says quietly and I think back to that day. I was so nervous but so excited, I had made him his favourite lunch, I waited for precisely the right moment to pull the ring box out of my back pocket and get down on one knee.

“I would never have left you on your own. It didn’t go the way I thought that day would but I’m glad.” I hug him tighter “because now I have a husband I love infinitely, and more than that I have a beautiful daughter with him, which is more than I could ever have asked for. I knew I wanted to have a family one day but I always assumed I’d have to adopt to achieve that.” 

Patrick sits up and turns himself around so he’s facing me, he then promptly lays face first into my chest, snuggling his face into my hoodie. His favourite way to lay. I can’t help but laugh at him, he’s consistently the most adorable man on the face of this planet and I am glad I can call him mine. Dani comes running back into the living room, apparently having decided it must be safe, and sees us snuggled here on the couch. 

“Cuddle Time!” she cries out happily and climbs up beside me. She tucks her tiny body against my side and curls up there. She rest a hand on Patrick's head, gently mussing up his hair. I wrap my arms around both of them. “I love you Daddy and Dad.” 

“We love you too my little pixie.” I kiss the top of her head and tuck her under my arm. She has got to be the smallest child I have ever seen. “So who wants to go to the diner for lunch?” they instantly sit straight up, staring at me intently. I lose any composure I could have had and laugh ridiculously. “Okay well then let’s get going before the lunch specials are over.” I shoo them toward the door. ‘Trick picks Dani up and perches her on his hip as we head to the front hall to put on our shoes. I will never understand their obsession with the mac’n’cheese lunch special at that diner but I’ll never argue with it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Dani Mara Wentz is the name of little girl, she is basically everything I love about Pete and 'Trick mushed together, in the fic she is 4 years old, she is entirely from my own imagination, and I love her very much.  
> This work is a gift to my to my best friend, Fal, I wrote it for her as a New Years surprise because I know how much she love Peterick Fics <3 <3 <3


End file.
